


Coming (Out, and Otherwise)

by sorta_sirius_black



Series: Frat Boys [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thorin, Coming Out, Coming out of the Closet, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluff then Smut then Fluff then Smut then More Fluff, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Thilbo, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform, Top Bilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, before any of his boys could question him, before they could say anything more make any comments, he wrapped his hands around his lover's throat and pulled him close, pressing his lips against the smaller man's, greeted with familiarity and warmth and love and everything that he could ever hope for, everything that he could ever ask for...</p>
<p>"I'm gay. And... I've been dating Bilbo for the past two months." Thorin announced.</p>
<p>"We knew that." Dwalin groaned, seeming entirely unimpressed. </p>
<p>"How... How did you know that?" Bilbo inquired, seeming more shocked at the fact that they knew and were bored with the fact than anything.</p>
<p>"We've known Thorin for years. Do you honestly think that we wouldn't notice that he's in love?" Bofur chuckled.</p>
<p>"We could see the way that he looks at you, mate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming (Out, and Otherwise)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 23 Reasons Why. While not exactly necessary, it's going to make more sense if you read them in order.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Don't Wait - Joey Graceffa  
> Young Love - Eli Lieb  
> Wait for It - Leslie Odom, Jr.  
> I Miss You - Adele

_The little hobbit he had grown to love. The hobbit that he had fallen so crazily in love with. The hobbit that he yearned and ached for. The hobbit that made everything, this entire journey, worth living. He sat there in front of him, in the halls of these long-forgotten chambers, in the side of this mountain. How had they made it this far? The beast had been slain, the crown was his... And there was part of him that was still deeply unhappy. Perhaps it was because the thirst of man, the thirst of the soul, is not that of a thirst for gold, but for love. Perhaps it was because his hobbit was not yet his._

_He'd wake up to find the hobbit in his bed next to him. But in his dream, where the lines of reality and fiction were blurred, he didn't know that. Didn't remember that._

_"What is that? In your hand?" Thorin boomed, storming toward the hobbit, coming out far harsher than what he had intended._

_Bilbo shot up from his place on the bench next to the cold stone wall. In another life, a life he could hardly recall, a life before hellfire and dragons, a life when peace wasn't uncommon, perhaps Thorin himself had sat upon that same bench. Perhaps he had talked with his father, with his mother, with his sister, with his friends. Perhaps there was a time when the king under the mountain had sat there in that very spot. Perhaps it had gone untouched, just a place in his home that he hardly noticed. Perhaps the memories of his life before it burned to the ground was slipping now, and all there was war and hellfire and death. And Bilbo._

_Perhaps one day he would sit in that exact spot again. Perhaps he would sit next to the hobbit, having him tucked away beneath his arm, safe from the world, safe from the war that raged outside. Perhaps one day Thorin would hold the little hobbit close and kiss him on that bench. Pin him down and kiss him and take him for his own, the way that a king would. But until then, he just stood in front of the bench that held potential for them. Forgotten memories and potential and chances... Bilbo was being evasive, hiding something from him... And perhaps it was infuriating. Or perhaps Thorin was just a bit too curious, and far too demanding._

_"It- It's nothing." Bilbo stuttered, though trying to appear calm and collected._

_"Show me." Thorin growled. Too harsh still._

_He stood for a moment, looking almost in shock at the request, like he was rolling it over in his mind a few times, inspecting, trying to figure out what to make of him. After a moment, he finally let a small smile over his lips. God, that smile. A small sound escaped them, short and fleeting, like he had been prepared to say something but then forgot, or perhaps just stuttered, missed a beat. He held out his hand, small and calloused and dirty with all the things that they'd been through. He slowly unfurled his tightly clenched fingers to reveal nothing more than a small acorn. Thorin's eyes drifted toward it, brow furrowing slightly, hard expression becoming softer, more inviting. More loving. More intrigued rather than angry. An acorn._

_"I picked it up. In Beorn's garden." Bilbo confessed._

_Thorin's eyes lifted to find Bilbo's. Soft, familiar eyes that he had grown so used to, fallen so in love with. The hobbit that cherished the simplest things in life, the hobbit that turned what perhaps had once been a beast into a man. Thorin felt something inside of him stir, something soften perhaps. It was like he was no longer the beast that could not be tamed, or the king as cold as ice. It was like Bilbo, that goddamned little hobbit with nothing but a kind soul and a love for the simplest things in life, was changing him, melting him into something softer, something warmer. That goddamned little Baggins of Bag-End, that goddamned Hobbit... He was making the king under the mountain fall stupidly in love._

_An acorn. An acorn. Not gold, not diamonds, not treasure. He held no need for riches, held no need for treasure. He was not greedy, unlike Thorin. He did not strive for gold and treasure, he did not need riches untold. Thorin was greedy and desperate for it. But as they stood there, a small smile playing on his lips, there was part of him that no longer needed any of it. He no longer needed the treasure around him. All he needed was Bilbo. Perhaps all that he needed was home. A home with Bilbo, perhaps. Small and simple and quiet. Perhaps a home in the shire, somewhere warm and cozy. Somewhere where dragon-fire couldn't touch them. Somewhere where the troubles of the world, somewhere where war, somewhere where death and pain and destruction, could no longer lay a finger on either of them. Perhaps there was a world somewhere where neither of them needed riches or gold, but all they needed was each other. Where they could plant that acorn and watch it grow, sit beneath it and just stay there, wrapped in each other's embrace. Perhaps there was a world out there somewhere like that for them._

_"You've carried it all this way?" Thorin breathed, voice lightening, brows unfurling and a look of pure love and adoration splaying across his features, no matter how hard he tried to disguise it._

_"I'm going to plant it in my garden. In Bag-End." Bilbo confessed with a small smile._

_Thorin smiled. A genuine smile. A smile that couldn't be faked or replicated. A smile that perhaps only people in love knew and felt. It was small, subtle. But it was more than enough. Instinct told him to reach out, hold his hand, take him and pull him close... His instinct told him to take the smaller man into his grasp and never let him go, to hold on as tightly as he could forever. Instinct told him all of these things, told him to take this man and never, ever, ever let him go. But he refrained. He bit back his breath and smiled down at the hobbit, settling with just standing there. Perhaps just being in his presence, just standing in front of him, just standing next to him... Perhaps that was plenty all on its own._

_"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire." Thorin whispered._

_"One day it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened. The good, the bad. And I'll know how lucky that I am that I made it home." Bilbo murmured._

_The smile that spread across Thorin's lips felt at least a thousand miles wide. It was soft and genuine and bright and lovely, something that he couldn't quite contain. It was a smile that he didn't think that he'd ever felt or shown before. The hobbit smiled back up at him, their happiness, the very depths of their souls, shared and revealed to one another. It was something so simple yet so intense, something that made Thorin want nothing more than to scoop this man up into his arms and tell him over and over again how much he loved him. And god, did he love him. He loved that man to the moon and back, to infinity and beyond, from the bottom of the lowest ocean to the atmosphere. He loved that man with all that was in him, and there was nothing that anyone could do, nothing that anyone could say, nothing that could happen to either of them, that would ever make him change his mind. A king, powerful enough and mighty enough to one day lead an army, cunning enough to steal back his mountain from beneath the claws of a dragon, and cold enough to hurt and even betray his friends.... A king had fallen in love with a peasant, and a hobbit no less. And not a doubt lingered in his mind, not a single feeling of regret that perhaps his choice in lover had been wrong. Because if there was one thing that that damned hobbit made him believe in, it was soulmates._

_"Thorin..." He started..._

"You awake?" A whisper broke through his sleep, waking him up. 

Thorin let out a small groan. Day was breaking. The sun was peeking its head over the horizon, finding its way over the rooftops and landing inside of their bedroom. Well, Bilbo's bedroom. But Thorin practically lived in here now. He never slept in his own room, mostly because Bilbo didn't like to sleep in there. He wasn't exactly a fan of all the sexy posters of girls. Thorin didn't love them either, if he was perfectly honest. So they stayed on Bilbo's tiny bed and slept together in his room, the room full of nerdy posters and with three walls of bookshelves, completely chocked full. It was a small, cozy room with just enough room for the two of them to lounge comfortably in the floor. His bed sat against a wall, taking up a good portion of the room, only leaving enough space for the two of them to lounge on the floor, or perhaps fuck there if they were feeling up to it, or if they couldn't make it to the bed. It was a room that Thorin had eventually fallen in love with... And one that he didn't want to leave when he would have to wake up, face the day, go to class... He'd much rather just fall back into his dream. 

"Hey... Hey, Thorin... Thorin, are you awake?" The whisper came again.

He just groaned again. He was not going to wake up, not going to get up, not going to leave this bed, without putting up a fight. He was going to stay in this bed with his boyfriend until he absolutely could not stay there anymore. Until the world burned down around them with dragon-fire, until armies busted down their door and dragged him away... He wasn't leaving this bed. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey. You awake?"

Finally, he relented and decided to force his eyes open. Thorin wrapped his arm tighter around Bilbo, crushing him underneath the weight of his heavy arm. Bilbo let out a small gasp as Thorin rolled over, pinning Bilbo to the bed. He pulled the smaller man's arms over his head and wrapped his legs around either side of him, pinning him down, making it damn near impossible for him to escape. They had these wrestling matches all the time now. Sometimes, Thorin allowed Bilbo to win, but it was almost hard to let him. He was tiny. His cock was probably the only part of him that wasn't tiny. Biblo hardly even came up to his shoulder. He was tiny. Not that Thorin minded. It was really... Well, essentially, great. He was the perfect size for cuddling, for holding tightly. He held him down before letting out a devilish smirk and swooping down, pressing a kiss against his lips.

He felt himself growing a bit harder against Bilbo's leg. Morning wood had once been an annoying inconvenience, but now it was a good excuse for morning sex. His boys, his friends, still came over most of the time, and while Thorin didn't really drink as much anymore, they usually didn't leave until 2 or 3 in the morning, not leaving much time for fooling around with his hobbit. It was a stupid nickname that he had come up with after Bilbo had told him about those dreams one night on sticky sheets before they decided to get up and get cleaned up. But sex at night was fairly rare, at least in the long run. It only happened maybe once or twice a week, and the two of them were your average horny college students, gay nonetheless, who had never experienced something quite so powerful as when they were with each other. But morning sex, fucking away morning wood, waking up next to the man you love to take him as your own... There was nothing like it. Had to be his favorite.

"I am now, hobbit." Thorin chuckled. 

"Good. Asshole." He replied, pulling his head off of the pillow and kissing him again.

A smile on his lips, Thorin kissed him roughly, pulling himself up slightly so that he wasn't crushing him. Legs tangled around him, Thorin pushed himself up against Bilbo. He made his half-hard erection fully evident, rubbing himself up against him, trying to get a bit of stimulation, as well as trying to arouse him. Bilbo smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tightly, fingers running through his thick, messy curls. Fluttering in his chest and smile perking up on his lips, one of Thorin's big hands found its way up the smaller man's body, from his waist, to his shoulder, to his neck, up through his hair, and up to the headboard, clutching it tightly. Something in the back of his mind wondered how that headboard had survived the two months that they had been together. They fucked practically constantly. Nothing past hand jobs or blow jobs. They'd not worked up the nerve to try penetration yet, though they had come to an agreement that, once they did decide to try it out, that Bilbo would top the first time. Thorin could have his hand at the reigns after that, but Bilbo was a little nervous about having something in his ass, especially something as big as Thorin's cock. Bilbo's words, not Thorin's. 

"Someone's hungry." Bilbo teased, a hand snaking down into the space between their bodies and teasing at the waistband of his shorts. 

Thorin let out a small smirk as he swooped back down and pressed his lips against Bilbo's neck, pressing against that soft place behind his ear, gently nipping at it. With his free hand, Thorin let his hand wander down the side of his lover, down his side, the bare of his skin, the bare white skin... God, he was beautiful. He pulled his fingers down his lover's side, down toward the the waistband of his shorts, slipping his hand beneath them. It was a familiar warmth, a familiar technique. He rubbed through the fabric of his boxers with the heel of his hand before he actually did anything. Got that boy hard as a rock. His hobbit bucked his hips slightly, ever so slightly, pressing his half-hard erection against the base of his palm as he pawed through the fabric of his boxers. 

"You're wearing too much." Thorin growled breathily as he continued to press kisses and nibbles down Bilbo's neck.

"Yeah, well, I didn't plan on having sex this morning." Bilbo replied, slipping his hands down Thorin's pants and stroking his long, hard shaft, causing Thorin to let out a loud groan into Bilbo's neck. 

"Should've." Was the only word that Thorin could manage as he bucked forward.

"Well, had you not decided to fuck me on the floor when I was supposed to be washing the goddamned sheets, maybe I would've. These are my only clean ones. And I'm not fucking on the floor again. Carpet's filthy after what you did to me last night." 

Thorin let out a small, pathetic whine as Bilbo's fingers gave a quick pump against his cock before pulling away and pushed him off. Reluctantly, he rolled over onto his back, sitting near Bilbo, though no longer allowed to touch, apparently. He wanted nothing more than to pull him up and fuck him in the way that they usually did. Bilbo was almost always on top of him by the end of it so that Thorin didn't accidentally hurt him if he lost balance or ability to hold himself upright after he came. They typically just rubbed their cocks together, or, on the luckiest of occasions, Bilbo would get down on his knees and take his cock into his mouth, that tight, wet heat that somewhat reminded Thorin of what it felt like the penetrate a woman, but it was so much better. Watching him there, lips wrapped around his cock... It was beautiful. And then Thorin would get down on his own knees and return the favor. 

The memories of him, the memories of the two of them, memories of sweat and cum and pounding hearts... It was only making him harder, and he had classes in an hour. He needed to get ready, really. But he didn't want to move, didn't want to get ready until he got some good-morning sex from Bilbo. He supposed that it was his own fault that he wasn't getting anything that morning. He was the one who had pinned his hobbit down onto the ground. He was the one who had fucked him until they were both moaning and whining before they finally got off the floor, cleaned themselves up but neglected the floor, and went to bed. 

"You could always wash the sheets and I'll fuck you on the washing machine." Thorin suggested, a hand curled around the side of Bilbo's neck.

"No. No, no, no. We both have classes. And trying to get up on the washing machine would take too long."

"So we go in my room." 

"And stare at tits while I'm fucking you? No thank you. When you take those posters down, I'll think about it."

"I can't. They'll get suspicious." 

Bilbo groaned and leaned into Thorin's chest, burying his face into his chest hair. Thorin wrapped an arm around him. Thorin hadn't come out to his friends yet, and really didn't plan on it any time soon. He knew that the boys would all be fine with it. There were queer people in his group of friends. But he had lied to them for so long, pretended to be straight for so long... Now he didn't want to tell them. He didn't know why he was so desperate to keep their relationship hidden... But he knew how much it hurt his hobbit, and the reaction of Bilbo hurt him... But he wasn't sure that he was ready yet.

"Why can't you just come out?" Bilbo muttered into his chest.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Thorin replied, his voice quiet and soft and gentle.

"You know that they'll still love you, Thorin." 

"I know they will. But... I'm just... I don't know." 

"I'm really... I'm tired. I just want to be able to hang out with you and your friends without having to keep distance between us. I want to be able to be with you in the same way that Kili and Tauriel are together, or whatever. I just want to be able to hold hands with you, to be able to kiss you whenever I feel like... Maybe I could like... Maybe we could sneak away during your little parties and we could... You know, whatever. Fool around. And we don't... I just... I don't want to hide anymore."

"I know, my love. I know."

Bilbo's arms wrapped tighter around him, holding him close. He seemed so... So sad. It made Thorin's chest ache just seeing his lover like that. The man that he loved, the man that he wanted nothing more than to make happy. And he was failing at that. Part of him wondered if he really had a point. They could find happiness together. They wouldn't have to pretend anymore. They wouldn't have to pretend that they were just friends anymore, wouldn't have to pretend that they weren't together. He could hold Bilbo on his lap when they were sitting around and talking, which was really something that he thought about a lot for whatever reason. He could kiss him whenever he pleased, kissing him in passing. Passive kisses were something that they exchanged constantly, and putting a pause on it whenever his boys were over was hard. Thorin would sneak up behind Bilbo whenever he was studying and kiss him, and Bilbo would do the same whenever they were kissing, and they exchanged kisses during their morning routines... He wouldn't have to put a stop on it anymore. 

Maybe coming out to his friends would be worth it for that reason alone. He would be able to hold onto his hobbit without having to censor their interactions around his boys, around his friends. He would be able to have his hobbit whenever he damn well pleased. And he wouldn't have to lie to his friends anymore. He could tell them everything, be open and honest with the men that he had grown to love, stop lying to them... Maybe coming out would do more to improve his life than hurt it. Maybe he could be happy like that. Maybe he could find that place where happiness and honesty met.

"I'm so sick of hiding." Bilbo whispered.

"Let's strike up a deal, okay?" Thorin replied.

"What deal?" 

"I'll come out. Tonight. I... I can do it, I think. I think the pros outweigh the cons. Okay? But in return... We're both running late, so we shower together. And you give me a hand getting rid of this morning wood. Deal?" 

Bilbo gave a smile that was wider than anything that he had ever seen. And in that moment, Thorin was absolutely certain that this was going to be worth it. He was absolutely sure in that moment. That smile, the giddiness of the hobbit in front of him... It made everything, the fear of coming out, the fear of rejection, the fear of being totally open and honest with his friends... That smile, that gorgeous smile that shined brighter than the sun and brought him so much joy... It made everything, all the fear and worry, absolutely worth it. 

"Race you." Bilbo smirked, before crawling off the bed and darting to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin's cock was painfully hard by the time that the shower was hot enough for them to get in. They were both completely stripped of their clothes, making out against the door as their waited for the water to get hot. Their water heater was in desperate need of replacing, but Thorin was still putting off replacing it. Part of him quite liked the five minutes between turning the water on and getting in. Five minutes of dry-humping and messy kissing as they struggled to get their clothes off, both of them far too excited for this moment. They always had this sort of attitude. Desperate and messy and fast and way too excited. It was hot and fast and fully charged... And there was part of him that hoped that this would always be them. Fast and hot and fully charged. 

By the time that the water was hot enough, he was painfully hard, his cock twitching, foreskin fully retracted... Every movement, their lips against each other and their bodies pressing and rubbing together as they stumbled into the shower, tripping over their feet as they found themselves beneath the now-scalding water, it caused more and more friction, bringing him even closer and closer to the edge. He wasn't quite sure how long he was going to last, when he was going to come. He figured that it wouldn't take long though. It usually didn't take very long. Neither of them were very good at lasting long. They were getting better; they had only lasted about 5 minutes the first time that they had sex. They could hold out for about 20 minutes now before coming, if they were trying hard enough. But that certainly was not going to be today.

Thorin wrapped a hand around his lovers cock as they stumbled beneath the water, lips pressed desperately against each other. Bilbo's hands traveled down the dampness of his body, hands traveling down the outline of his body until he found his cock, fingers grasping his length and sliding down until they grazed over his balls, before sliding back up. He let out a small moan as his lips pulled away from Bilbo's messily, head pressing into the crook of his neck. Oh, it did feel good. Thorin's strokes became frantic and messy as he pushed the smaller man up against the wall, though it didn't last long before Bilbo shoved him back, leaving Thorin dazed.

"What now?" He groaned.

"Wall's cold." Bilbo replied before grabbing the shower-head and pulling it down, spraying it against the wall for a few seconds, until the tiles were warm enough for him. Thorin rolled his eyes in annoyance, the ache between his legs desperate for touch. God, that hobbit, always making him wait. It wasn't new, but never any less annoying. He always had to do this, or he'd want to wash his hair first, or something so petty and stupid, something just to make him wait because he knew that it drove him to the brink of his sanity, driving him crazy.

"Really, hobbit?" Thorin growled playfully as he pulled him around and pressed him back against the wall, the shower-head still in hand, aimed against the floor of the tub, echoing loudly. Maybe the sound would keep their neighbors from knowing what they were doing, considering how painfully thin the walls were. It didn't help that both of them were fairly loud during sex, Bilbo never able to keep his mouth shut when he orgasmed. It was irritating, since he'd always been able to keep quiet when he masturbated, but something about the technique that Thorin had, or the way that it felt to have two cocks together... He came undone and practically screamed every time. Thorin was hardly any better, usually growling and groaning and letting out moans of pleasure through the whole thing, something that he found always turned Bilbo on. But he never failed to let out this pathetic whine as he came, and it was something that Thorin was not at all fond of. It was unintentional, and he hadn't even realized he did it until Bilbo pointed it out... 

Thorin pressed his lips against the smaller man's, holding him roughly, hotly, as he pressed himself back up against his hobbit, unable to contain himself. He was aching for the release, aching for touch, aching for this. He was always aching for this, always wanting touch from his hobbit. Two horny college students, two kids who had never known what they had been missing until they had it, and now they were horny as hell and couldn't get enough of each other. His hobbit had been a virgin before that night, that night of messy handjobs and quiet confessions of love, that night that they'd never forget. Thorin had never been with a man, only women that he didn't actually like much, women who he had hopes for. Hopes that they'd turn him straight, because that would be so much easier. But the two of them had found each other, somehow fell in love... And now, they were unstoppable, in the most literal sense of the word. No one could stop them from this without driving them both insane. 

Suddenly, there a hot spray of water against the side of his face, finding its way up his nose, choking him. Bilbo had raised the shower-head up to spray him in the face. Letting out a growl and a grimace, he pulled away quickly, annoyed as Bilbo started laughing at him before putting the shower-head back into place. He rolled his eyes and shoved him back roughly, shoving him hard against the wall once again. His hands wrapped around the cleft of Bilbo's ass, kneading it beneath his fingers. Part of him wanted to reach further down, press his fingers against uncharted territory, find his hole... Wrap him around his finger, thrust into his body... It would be nice. But again, they weren't planning on trying penetration yet. And even when they did, Thorin promised Bilbo that he'd take the receiving end... But god, if he wasn't tempted.

Bilbo reached down and wrapped those warm, familiar fingers around his length, provoking a small moan. Thorin wanted to reach down and grab his lover's cock, give him the same satisfaction and gratification that Bilbo was giving him, but he couldn't will his hands away from the wall, fearing that he might topple over if he did. That hobbit knew how to make his knees go weak, knew how to make him shake and tremble and fucking beg. Thorin had never begged for anything in his life, but god... That hobbit was a million firsts for him. 

"I love you." Thorin whispered, letting out a small gasp as Bilbo's fingers pulled up, then down again, pumping his fist around his cock, making him completely fall apart.

"I know." Bilbo laughed.

Thorin pushed himself away slowly, kneeling down. Bilbo's hand slipped off of his cock... Thorin's cock was aching, begging for touch, but he ignored himself and wrapped a hand around his cock. God, he was so beautiful. Everything about him, every single inch of him... He licked his lips, chest fluttering, as he stared at his lover, devouring him with his eyes. Bilbo's cock twitched beneath his touch, the head glossy and slick from the pre-cum that was practically flowing like a fountain from his slit. Thorin let a small groan escape his lips as he inhaled slowly, opening his mouth wide before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, just a bit too gently, deciding that he had time enough to spare with teasing him. Bilbo moaned loudly, giving Thorin the swell of satisfaction in his chest.

Bilbo let out a series of long, low, unintelligible sounds as Thorin took him deeper into his mouth, his tongue circling his cock, feeling pride swelling in his chest as his hobbit moaned. Unintelligible words, syllables of partially formed words, tumbling from his lips, like he couldn't quite stop himself. Bilbo's fingers found their way to Thorin's hair, sending shocks of electricity down his spine, making him that much harder as he reached down, wrapping his own hand around his cock and playing, touching, trying to relieve some of the ache. Thorin was practically begging for him to come, right then and there. As much as he wished these moments could last forever, little gave him the satisfaction that watching his lover come gave him. Seeing Bilbo orgasm... It was almost heavenly because he knew that it was at his hand that this happened. He found himself sucking harder, pulling him further into his mouth, until the head of his cock was brushing against the back of his throat, nearly causing him to gag, though not quite. 

"Shit... Thorin... I'm... I'm gonna..." He stuttered, letting out a low moan.

Thorin smirked around his hobbit's cock. He pulled back a bit, tongue swirling around the head of his cock, before pushing closer, pulling him back down into his mouth, his cock brushing against the back of his throat. God... The taste of his lover was a taste that he could live off of alone. He swore that he could live on him, knew that he would starve to death if he lost his hobbit... His mind, his soul, his body... He would starve without his hobbit. He would die without his hobbit. His hobbit meant so much to him that it was almost painful. A small smile found its way over his lips as he sucked just a little bit harder. His head moving back and forth, practically begging for him to cum, right then and there...

And he did.

His squirming and his groaning, the shaking of his legs beneath him... The twitching of his cock beneath his lips as his cum splashed into the back of his throat. The way that he curled in on himself, the way that the muscles of his stomach clenched beneath the little bit of fat of his stomach. He sweat mixed with water dripping from his drenched curls. The taste was familiar, a taste that he had grown fond of, perhaps a taste that he could live off of. It seemed so gross and stupid, but perhaps there was a certain amount of worship in him, part of him that practically worshiped the ground that his lover walked on... He was so stupidly in love, so grossly in love with this boy, the man that he'd been with for fucking years. Now he had him, and the past two months... He couldn't hold himself together. 

He took a few moments to regain his posture. Bilbo's hands were gripping the bench that lined the wall of the shower, the one that he had half-situated himself against. If there was one nice thing in this apartment, it was the shower. The rest of the house was old and creaky and far too small, but the shower... It was nice, somehow. He was sitting there, panting slowly, regaining his posture as Thorin gazed up at him, tongue still playing around his quickly-softening cock, hoping for perhaps a second round as he whined slightly at the sensation in his over-sensitized prick. God, the man in front of him may as well have been a god to the king under the mountain, as Bilbo had started calling him from time to time, from his dreams. 

"What are you looking at?" Bilbo whispered, voice coming out sleepy and contented.

"You." Thorin replied, fingers rolling down the sides of his thighs. 

"Why?" He chuckled.

"You're beautiful."

Bilbo let out a laugh. God, that laugh was something that would never get old to Thorin, sounding like an old favorite song that you could never tire of listening to. Watching him being unable to contain his happiness, his giddiness, his smile. That smile, god, that smile. Thorin wasn't at all poetic. He never had been. He'd always been straight as an arrow, a playboy, your average, everyday fuckboy. He was not poetic, he was not sweet, he was not romantic. But there was something about his stupid fucking hobbit that made him sappy and romantic. Something about this boy, this tiny gay boy who he had been living with for the past two years of his life, turned the man, the burly, straight-as-an-arrow, fuckboy into a poet.

"Your turn, nerd." Bilbo teased as he shifted down to the floor of the shower, Thorin moving up toward the bench and situating himself against it. It was a small bench, not big enough to hold either of them really, just enough to give him something to lean against comfortably while the man he loved sat between his legs and drove him to the point of seeing stars. But that wasn't really what Thorin wanted today. He wanted... Needed... Something more. Something stupid that he couldn't seem to get his head away from lately.

"I want you. I want you inside of me." Thorin panted just before Bilbo situated his mouth around the head of his cock, causing him to pull back, making this stupid 'o' shape with his mouth.

Bilbo hesitated a moment, not sure what to say, before finally coming up with the words. 

"You're going to need to give me a few more minutes for that." Was all that Bilbo managed to sputter out.

"No. Not that, yet. I don't want... Fingers. Please. I just... I want to try it. I'm ready."

"Wow, okay. I wasn't... I didn't realize you were being serious when you said you'd bottom. Are you... Are you sure?"

"I was being entirely serious. I'm absolutely sure. Please. I can't get it out of my head. I just... God, I want you, Bilbo. I want you to take me. Please."

Bilbo gave off one of those award-winning smiles of his, one of those smiles that made Thorin's heart flutter. Thorin wrapped Bilbo's wet curls around his fingers, running a tongue over his lip, waiting... God, he wanted this. Bilbo's hands wrapped around his thighs, pulling him forward. He planted a small kiss on Thorin's inner thigh, making his heart flutter, his cock growing harder against his belly... Pre-cum had started to bead at his slit, pooling over his stomach, dripping down from him as the water from the shower splashed against them. Bilbo reached a finger up, fingers grazing over the crease in his thigh, over the cleft of his ass... His touch was so light but it sent shivers down his spine, like electricity, like fucking lightning over his skin.

Then he stopped. 

"What's wrong?" Thorin whined.

"I want... I want this to be special, okay? And... And this isn't really... Can we go wait? Do it tonight? I just... I want to make it special. I want it to feel good for you. I want this to be something special, I guess."

"You're sticking your fingers in my ass, Bilbo. It's not exactly going to be some magical, fairy-tale moment. It's sticking a finger in my ass."

"It's my body inside of yours. It's like we're becoming one, Thorin. We've... It's just... I don't know. I always... I don't know. It's stupid sentiment... But... I... Can we please just wait until tonight? Please? I just... I want... I want it to be special. It's a dumb sentiment, but... I just want something beyond this, okay? I just... I want it to be special."

Thorin pursed his lips. He wanted this so badly. He wanted this so stupidly badly, wanted his hobbit inside of him, wanted.... God, he felt so stupid, felt so desperate, felt so... God. He wanted him so much, wanted him so desperately. But he could see how much Bilbo wanted to make it special. He could understand. Their first time fucking... It might've been fast and messy and desperate, but it was sweet. Candles, proclamations of love, finally together after years of tension and crushes... It was just a messy handjob, but it was special. Thorin had made it special. So he supposed that he understood why Bilbo might want it to be special. It may have just been fingering, nothing special or anything... But Thorin could understand why his hobbit wanted to make it special.

"Okay. But you're not just stopping right now. You promised to get me off." Thorin chuckled.

"Of course. But I have to go fast."

"Yeah, yeah." Thorin replied.

Thorin squirmed beneath his touch as his mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking and pulling in just the right places. Thorin could hardly take it for any length of time. He never could. That boy always made him fall apart entirely. Every time. Thorin bucked into his mouth, and Bilbo let him, as he always did. He always complied to whatever Thorin wanted to do that day, at least most of the time. He moaned loudly as he jutted forward, his hips thrusting into Bilbo's mouth as he felt the familiar warmth spreading through him, warning him of his oncoming orgasm. Oh, this wouldn't take long at all.

It took mere minutes for him to come, like it typically did. He could never last long, no matter how much he wanted to. He could last for a long time with women, but that was probably because he was never really attracted to them. Not like he was with Bilbo. He was crazy about Bilbo. He pulled out quickly as he started to come, ejaculating over Bilbo's face. He didn't know why he liked doing that so much. Something about seeing it, the visual of it, was gratifying. Seeing it dribble over his swollen lips and down his face... It was strangely satisfying. Bilbo almost never let him do that, but the shower was his one exception. Seeing him below him, covered in his cum, eyes closed... It was almost as satisfying as the orgasm itself.

"We really didn't have time for that this morning, asshole." Bilbo muttered, grabbing a rag and cleaning his face with the now-lukewarm water.

"You're welcome." Thorin replied, pressing a kiss into his hobbit's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, asshat. Hurry up and wash your hair, Man-Bun Oakenshield. We don't have all day."

Thorin just smiled, and Bilbo smiled in return, throwing the rag back at him. Lips still swollen and pink. Traces of cum still at his hairline, which Thorin quickly wiped away. His eyes were still hazy, and he looked utterly blissful, despite the fact that he was stressed out with school. Beautiful. Thorin wondered what he would look like after they actually fucked properly, other than handjobs and blowjobs. What would he look like after actually fucking Thorin, or after being fucked by Thorin? Blissfully post-coital, flushed and tired and blissful and happy... God.

Thorin couldn't resist stealing another kiss.

_Oh yeah. This boy was worth any sacrifice. This boy was worth everything._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin had never been in love before.

He had never tried, never cared enough to be in love. 

He liked sex. He liked the way that two people could join together to become one, even if they hardly knew each other, even if they had nothing in common, even if they didn't even know each other's names. He liked the connection. He had always craved the connection. 

Perhaps he felt lonely. His father was a madman, his sister was far older than he was, having left home when he was a kid to marry a man who would one day leave her with ten dollars to her name and two baby boys to take care of on her own. He had grown up with his friends, his boys, but he had never felt so overwhelmingly close to them that he couldn't think straight, didn't have the capacity to want anything but that other person. He wanted to feel close to somebody in a way that was almost supernatural, that would be almost like a gift sent from the gods. He just wanted _someone._

And then Bilbo fucking Baggins came along.

He was tiny. Thorin had never been particularly tall, only coming to just above average height, but Bilbo made him feel like a giant. He only came to his shoulder, making him the perfect size for wrapping his arm around, for snuggling, for holding onto, for protecting. He was annoying with all of this routines and schedules and rules, always trying to keep things in a perfect order, never liking mess, never liking adventure, never liking spontaneity. He hated things outside of what had been planned, hated disruptions in routine, hated surprises. Those were all of the things that Thorin had lived for. He lived for thrill, for adventure, for excitement. It had always been what made him feel alive, the only thing that kept him from feeling dead inside. And Bilbo hated it.

And yet somehow, some-fucking-how, this warmth, this overwhelming need and desire, this overwhelming feeling of... Of something beyond what words could describe... It filled him whenever he looked at his hobbit.

He hated how he felt it when he looked at him. It couldn't have been a girl, a girl with wanderlust in her eyes and spontaneity in her veins. It couldn't have been a girl who wanted to go on adventures with him, who wanted to see the world, who could just decide that they were going to pack up and go one day and they'd be off on some great adventure. It had to be the boy who was obsessed with his schedules and his schooling. It had to be the boy who vowed responsibility, even when it was the most inconvenient and boring thing in the world. It had to be the boy who would surely hinder him.

But he didn't hinder him. Bilbo never did such a thing. If anything, that boy made him better. Made him understand responsibility and dedication and work and effort. Made him understand that there was more to life than just seeking after the next thrill. And perhaps Thorin had showed Bilbo a bit about the world outside of his little bubble, his protection, the place where no one could hurt him. Maybe Thorin had rubbed off on Bilbo, just a little bit, and showed him that maybe life wasn't about avoiding pain, but rather going out and getting hurt because the things that came with pain were almost always worth it. Because life is meant to be lived. Maybe Thorin had helped teach Bilbo that there was a little more to life than hiding in schedules and routines. 

Maybe that was why Thorin had fallen in love with Bilbo. 

It hadn't been love at first sight, but instead it had been slow, like drifting out to sea. It had been like walking down into the ocean until suddenly your feet aren't touching the sand anymore. It had been like slowly unhooking an anchor from its place in the sand and finally letting yourself drift out to sea. That was what loving Bilbo Baggins felt like. And whatever the sacrifice, it was worth it. Because Thorin didn't need the thrill to feel alive anymore. He was filled to the brim with warmth and happiness and life whenever he was around Bilbo fucking Baggins. Bilbo Baggins had brought him back to life without the need of a cheap thrill. He wasn't a temporary relief, a temporary rush.

This was his first and last love. And he was never giving it up. Even if it meant giving up everything else that he had built. Bilbo Baggins was fucking worth it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't have to do this right now, you know." Bilbo assured as they stood in the kitchen, staring across the room to the boys that sat in their home, unruly and loud and wild and utterly familiar.

"I want to." Thorin assured, pressing a small kiss against his hobbit's lips, making sure no one was looking.

He pulled away quickly. Barely a peck of the lips. It was short and sweet and left Thorin longing for more. In mere moments, he would be able to take as many of those kisses as he wanted. He'd be able to take him and kiss him as many times as he wished without having to hide this part of himself from his friends anymore. The thought, while perhaps just a bit terrifying, as something that brought Thorin a great deal of comfort. Of peace. Of excitement.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Bilbo inquired, making sure that he was going to be okay with this.

"Bilbo. These are my friends. My family. These guys aren't going to abandon me just because I fell in love with a man. Even if you are the dorkiest hobbit they've ever met. Any of us have ever met."

Bilbo socked him in the arm. He knew that his hobbit was actually trying to cause some damage, even if it was only a bit. A bruise. A tinge of pain. But there was nothing. Bilbo wasn't quite strong enough for that. Well, that wasn't the word. His hobbit was strong. Just not necessarily physically. He was quick and quick-witted. He could win a fight using his brain and his quick feet rather than brute strength. But he couldn't help but let a small smile slip over his lips as he stood there.

"I'm sure." Thorin whispered, promising him that he wasn't going to back down now.

His hobbit gave him a smile, a smile that Thorin would never be able to get enough of.

Thorin gave a small nod to himself, reassuring himself that this was okay. That nothing bad was going to happen. He turned toward his boys, his family, his friends. The people that, despite all the bickering and teasing, the testing and fighting... He loved. He loved them. And they deserved to know this part of him. He was sick of hiding it. And he was absolutely sick of hiding his relationship with Bilbo. He didn't need to hide it anymore. He couldn't hide it anymore.

He stepped into the middle of the room, in the center of the small circle that they had made. Friends. Family. They quieted a bit when they noticed him standing there, waiting expectantly for whatever he was about to say. Bilbo still stood in the kitchen, staring at him with a lovesick look in his eyes, chin resting on a hand as he stared with love and adoration and admiration in his eyes. And it was enough - no, more than enough - for him to know that all of this, facing his unwarranted fear, was absolutely, utterly, entirely worth it. 

"Mr. Baggins." Thorin boomed finally, after the room had settled down a bit, most of them sensing that something important was going to be said and none of them wanting to miss a single word spoken.

Bilbo cocked an eyebrow and made a small, questioning noise.

"Come here for a moment." Thorin called back.

Bilbo didn't question, didn't hesitate. He just scurried toward the living room, pushing his way toward the center of the circle. He stood in front of Thorin, not confused, not afraid, not anything but familiar. Thorin stared down at him for a moment, eyes scanning over him, that familiarity that he craved, that he loved. He knew that he should feel like he needed to back away, put distance between them. He should've felt it in that moment because he had been training himself to feel it. But he didn't. All he felt was the overwhelming urge, the overwhelming desire, to kiss him.

And, before any of his boys could question him, before they could say anything more make any comments, he wrapped his hands around his lover's throat and pulled him close, pressing his lips against the smaller man's, greeted with familiarity and warmth and love and everything that he could ever hope for, everything that he could ever ask for. His hands traveled from his neck to his waist, pulling him closer, as close as they could possibly get. Bilbo was grasping at his clothes, trying to pull him closer, or perhaps trying to get them off of him. Judging by the small, growing bulge in his pants, it was probably actually the latter. Thorin didn't mind though. He never minded when it was with Bilbo.

It took him a moment to finally pull away, senses coming back to him as the whole world came back into view and he remembered that it wasn't just the two of them, that there were other people in the room, other people watching them. He pulled away from his hobbit, though keeping him close, and tugged him to his side, holding him close beneath his arm before turning and examining his friends, his boys, his men. They were just staring at them. There were a few relatively shocked faces, but the majority looked more bored than anything, like they had been expecting this all along, like this wasn't some surprise. It almost drew a booming laugh from Thorin, just seeing their faces, bored and unimpressed. It was an overwhelming comfort, to say the least.

"I'm gay. And... I've been dating Bilbo for the past two months." Thorin announced.

"We knew that." Dwalin groaned, seeming entirely unimpressed. 

"How... How did you know that?" Bilbo inquired, seeming more shocked at the fact that they knew and were bored with the fact than anything.

"We've known Thorin for years. Do you honestly think that we wouldn't notice that he's in love?" Bofur chuckled.

"We could see the way that he looks at you, mate." Balin backed.

"Plus Fili caught you two fucking in the shower a few weeks ago." Kili laughed, slapping his brother on the back.

Bilbo's face turned red at the thought, not having realized... Thorin was hardly surprised. Nosy nephews always knew how to get into his business. It was never the first time. They'd probably known that he was gay for years, knowing them. It didn't surprise him in the slightest. And for once, he didn't even feel angry with it. He wasn't upset that his nosy nephews had been spying on him and his lover, he wasn't upset that they had known for god-knows-how-long that he was dating Bilbo. He didn't care anymore. It was there. It was out in the open. And it was okay. 

Thorin just let out a small laugh, any remains of fear of rejection gone now. He looked around to his friends, his family. They just sat there, returning to their beers and their jokes, the things that they had grown accustomed to, their nightly routine of just spending time together and enjoying each other's company. Nothing changed because he was gay. They wouldn't look at him any differently. And now... Well, now, he didn't have to worry about hiding part of himself from them. He didn't have to worry about hiding Bilbo away from them, didn't have to worry about how it might look when they found out. There was no more worry. 

Thorin didn't wait for anyone to say anything else, and instead just turned to his hobbit and kissed him again. There was no more hiding. And for that, he was forever grateful. He just stood and kissed his hobbit, and for the first time, happiness met honesty, and everything was alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sent the boys home early.

Thorin's kiss was sloppy as they stumbled back into Bilbo's room, holding him tight as they fell back onto the bed. Their bed. Bilbo let out a small laugh that made Thorin's heart flutter with giddiness, like a fucking schoolgirl. God, he loved that hobbit.

He shoved his hobbit onto the bed first before ripping away his clothes, entirely too desperate, entirely too excited. It felt juvenile and stupid, his excitement, his giddiness, but he hardly cared. He tore away his shirt, flinging it across the room before helping Bilbo out of his, fingers grazing lightly over his pale skin, flushed with heat and burning red now. He always ran hot when they were like this, and Thorin had grown to love it. The way that he looked when they were fucking, with his loud moans and his red skin and his curls matted to his head with sweat. He was absolutely beautiful. 

Thorin left a string of hot kisses against his neck, thrusting his hips hungrily against Bilbo, erection hard through his jeans as his hobbit fiddled with the button, struggling to get him out of his clothes. Both of them were too desperate and needy to get out of their clothes at this point, desperate for release, for stimulation. It wouldn't be a surprise if they both ended up coming in their pants after simply humping against each other. It certainly wasn't out of their realm of possibility. It had happened more than once... Though Bilbo always did get annoyed when it happened. It wasn't fun trying to get clean. That, and he simply hated the mess in general, since Thorin usually ended up just pinning him down and falling asleep in their soiled clothing. 

"Slow down." Bilbo chuckled, squirming beneath him, struggling with the button on his jeans.

Thorin just let out a small groan of annoyance.

"You said you wanted me to finger you? Earlier?" Bilbo muttered, barely over a whisper.

Thorin nodded, lips still pressed against Bilbo's bare shoulder.

"Let me then." 

He leaned over the side of the bed, slipping out from Thorin's heavy grasp for a moment, and grabbed a bottle that was sitting on the floor. A little clear bottle of lube, something pretty much any gay couple should have. He quickly kicked off his jeans and boxers as a small smile found its way to his lips, anticipation, excitement, dread, need, want, desire... Emotions were tangled in his brain and all he could think about was how desperately he wanted his hobbit. He rolled over onto his back, deciding that he wanted to watch his hobbit while he did this to him, brought him pleasure in a new sort of way, a sort of way that he had never experienced before. He watched in anticipation, cock achingly hard, as his lover sat himself between his knees as he propped his legs up for a better view.

His cock twitched as he heard a small noise come from Bilbo, somewhere between a moan and a sigh, as he took him all in. He felt exposed, vulnerable, but powerful at the same time. He felt in control by surrendering all control that he had to that boy, letting him take him in any way that he desired, letting him take him over and make him fall apart, completely and utterly his. Bilbo seemed to sense this as a hand rested on Thorin's thigh, hand raking through the bit of hair that grew there. He watched as his lover unbuttoned his own pants and took out his cock, now hard, and touched himself a bit as he studied over Thorin, laying vulnerable and open and expectant, cock was aching against his stomach.

"What?" Thorin inquired with a tiny hint of a laugh in his voice.

"You're beautiful." He replied, mimicking the words that Thorin had whispered to him just that morning.

He rolled his eyes slightly and reached down, fingers wrapping lazily over his cock as he laid there beneath his hobbit, waiting expectantly for the first touch, some new sort of stimulation, some new sort of touch and love and affection. Part of him was still a bit afraid, knowing that it could hurt to be touched there, could hurt to have something up your ass that wasn't exactly supposed to be there, but he forced himself to relax, knowing that stressing himself out wouldn't help him in the slightest. It would just make things worse. Make things more painful than what they had to be.

"Alright, how do you want me first?" Bilbo inquired, wanting to give him whatever he wanted. He had earned it.

"Maybe... Maybe start with... With tongue? If you want." Thorin requested.

"You sure?" Bilbo inquired.

Thorin took a moment, then nodded.

Bilbo gave a small smile and shifted so that he was lying on his stomach, propped on his elbows in a somewhat awkward position. He pushed Thorin's legs up, signalling for him to hold them so that he could get a better angle. It wasn't hot and heavy and fast and manic like it sometimes was. They weren't so desperate to get off, weren't so desperate to touch each other. Instead, they were going at a slower pace, one that almost screamed domesticity somehow. Like they knew that this would be their life from now on, and it didn't have to be so hot and heavy and fast and exciting. They could take their time together, make it feel good, talk about what they wanted without fear or shyness. They didn't have to worry so much about the other person and focus on what they wanted, knowing that the favor would be returned.

Thorin smiled at the thought as he pulled his legs up, holding them for his hobbit as he buried his face between his legs, disappearing behind his knees. Thorin closed his eyes, knowing that if he deprived himself of sight, his other senses would heighten. It would make this that much better. He closed them as a familiar warmth filled him in previously-untouched places, secret places that hadn't seen the light of day before. He felt his pulse quicken as his lover, his hobbit, licked a slick line from the base of his spine to just beneath his balls. He let out a low moan, something like a growl as Bilbo smirked against his skin, pressing a small kiss in the crease between his leg and buttock. Thorin was already biting down on his lip, hands under his knees. He felt the pre-cum flowing freely over his stomach, cock untouched and begging for stimulation.

As Bilbo's tongue licked a circle around his hole, the taut ring of muscle twitching with anticipation, Thorin began to question his lover's virginity. He claimed that Thorin had been the one to take it from him, but there was no way that he hadn't done this before. Tonguing firmly at his rim, heartbeat quickening in his chest, eyes clenched shut, Thorin let out a low moan, bringing a small smile to Bilbo's lips, pushing him on.

It felt more... Sensitive, than anything. It wasn't like when Bilbo sucked him off. It wasn't the same kind of pleasure. But damn if it didn't feel good, having his tongue probe him lightly, then firmly, then slowly, then quickly.... His hobbit wasn't quite as innocent as he looked. He may have been fairly inexperienced and just a little bit timid in the bedroom, but damn if he didn't have technique.

"Bilbo..." Thorin breathed, voice shaky.

"Does that feel good?" Bilbo inquired, looking up from between his legs and cocking an eyebrow, two parts genuine curiosity and one part mischief. A slick finger slowly wandered over the cleft of his ass, leaving a trail of electricity in its wake, making him want more. God, he wanted more. Maybe in another life, he would've been concerned about his masculinity, would've hated himself for thinking such needy, desperate thoughts... But Bilbo fucking Baggins had that power over him.

Not that he was going to take it without a bit of snark.

"Stop being so smug and do it again, or I swear to fuck that I will kick you in the head." Thorin snipped, mostly teasing, partly serious. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Bilbo just gave a small smile and ducked his head back between his legs as Thorin let his eyes drift closed, letting the noises he made drift freely from his mouth rather than trying to bite them back. His hobbit sucked harder against his hole, making obscene noises that, mixed with the sensation of it all, just made Thorin's moans and groans and growls louder, more uncontrolled. Oh, the neighbors were going to hate them, but he hardly gave a fuck right then. The creak of his hobbit's bed falling in time with his frantically thrusting hips as he tried to get _more_ of what Bilbo was offering, the noises that flowed uncontrollably, the obscene, loud sucking sound that Bilbo was making between his legs... Oh, they were going to hate them for weeks. But neither of them had the capacity to care, both of them painfully hard, the blood rushing from their brains to their cocks.

An almost pathetic whine was stripped from Thorin's throat, a word that could barely be made out as _"more"_ escaping him.

Bilbo obliged, as he always did, spearing his tongue into his body, past his rim and into him.

A warmth spread through him. There wasn't any real pain. Perhaps a small stinging at the foreign object, but nothing in comparison to the warmth, to the sensation of overall pleasure. He let out an unintelligible moan, feeling clingy and desperate and pathetic and not giving a single fuck about it. It felt too good. It felt too perfect. It felt too... Right. It felt like this was how they were supposed to be. Not necessarily with a tongue up his ass, but together. One.

_One._

He had heard it described as falling apart. Completely at the hand and mercy of another person, completely vulnerable and open to them... He'd heard it described as your body, your mind, your soul, all falling to pieces beneath the touch of another person. Not in a bad way, but rather in a beautiful, almost spiritual way. But that wasn't what this felt like. It didn't feel like he was falling apart and breaking, but rather felt like he was coming together for the first time. It didn't feel like shattering. It was perhaps just as spiritual, just as beautiful, just as wonderful... But instead of falling to pieces, shaking apart with writhing hips and bared flesh, it felt like he was almost whole again. He wanted his hobbit to crawl inside of him and never leave, just be one with him until the end of time. He wanted to be one with him as he sat there, the pool of heat in his abdomen throbbing, growing sharper, slowly spreading through him like a flood. An all-consuming fire.

A single, slick finger pressed into him, alongside Bilbo's tongue. It felt cold, but warmed quickly with the friction as he rubbed, running his fingers up and down, provoking more low, unintelligible sounds.

And then he pressed _right there_ and Thorin practically screamed.

Bilbo slid his tongue away from him, finger pulling back over his prostate again, causing him to lurch forward, hips bucking forward. _Oh, god._ He was moaning and squirming and writhing beneath his touch. It felt _so good,_ to a point where he was practically begging, half-formed words, half-formed thoughts spilling from his lips as he bucked beneath his touch. He could feel Bilbo's smile, somewhere between self-satisfied and genuine glee, but he didn't care.

"I'm... I'm gonna... _Fuck._ " He moaned, barely able to contain himself beneath Bilbo's skilled fingers, twisting and teasing and massaging against that spot that felt _so fucking good._

Bilbo hummed in satisfaction as he reached up and grabbed his cock, which felt like it was ready to burst. His balls pulled tightly, close to his body and ready to erupt. He couldn't hold it much longer. Bilbo's fingers continued to work him from the inside, his prostate so sensitive that he felt like he could come from it alone, as he jerked him off quickly, falling in time with his own set rhythm...

And _there_

He felt release overpower him as Bilbo's fingers continued to work, hot volleys of cum spurting over his lover's hand, splashing against his stomach. His entire body twitched and his pelvis felt like it was seizing, like he'd been electrified at the touch. It felt over far too soon, but he didn't care. He felt like his entire body was alight, lightning striking through his veins as his orgasm tore through him from head to toe. He moaned Bilbo's name, that being all that he could get out. _Bilbo._

It was over entirely too quickly, and part of him just wanted to curl up and sleep. He wanted to keep going, didn't want the feeling to stop, didn't want the sensation to end, but before he could voice these hazy thoughts to his lover, Bilbo had removed his fingers from his reddened hole and his softening cock. He pressed a small kiss against his hole, the ring of muscle now a bit red, a bit sore, but nothing that he couldn't handle. His hobbit's hands, slick and dirty from cum and sweat and lube, wrapped around his, gently nudging his legs down, pressed flat against the bed, before crawling over top of him and lying down, erection evident against his stomach.

"What about you?" Was all that Thorin could muster.

"Don't worry about me. Tonight was about you." Bilbo whispered, head pressed against his shoulder.

"But-" Thorin started to protest.

"No. You came out for me. That... It... I know that it wasn't that big of a deal in reality, but to you, it was a big deal. You came out as gay, Thorin. It's kind of a big deal. I wanted to show you how... How proud I was of you. I wanted to show you how grateful I am for you." 

Bilbo's eyes, those big, beautiful blues, looked up and met his for a moment, a small smile perking at his lips as he reached up and pressed his mouth against the corner of Thorin's, leaving a small, electrifying kiss against his skin. Thorin's eyes closed in contentment as Bilbo pressed another kiss just behind his ear, and another on the side of his neck, and another at his collarbone, and another on his shoulder, leaving a long trail of kisses down his body until no part of him was left untouched. His lips even stopped for a short moment over his cock and his over-sensitive hole, but it wasn't inherently sexual, the way that he kissed. They were kisses of praise, praising him for the bravery that he probably hadn't really needed him, worshiping him for what hadn't actually been a sacrifice at all. Thorin didn't protest, and just lay back and let him. 

"I love you." Bilbo whispered. 

"I love you too, hobbit." Thorin muttered in reply. 

Bilbo let out a small sigh of contentment as they lay side by side for a few moments, before Thorin decided to roll over and scoop him up in his arms. These sheets were ruined now, and Bilbo still didn't have any more. And the floor was evidently still filthy with dried cum from the night before. So he supposed that there as only one other place for them to sleep (and for Thorin to get him off before they did so).

"Where are you taking me?" Bilbo chuckled as Thorin carried him out of the room, holding him practically bridal style.

"To my room. We're going to tear the posters off the wall, and then I'm going to fuck you in the floor."


End file.
